


The LionTrust Way to Ring in The New Year

by Valisandre



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wine and cookies, new years fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Honestly I'm not even sure how to summarize this other than there's wine, beer, cookies and sex. Oh, and fireworks.Fluff and smut, Khadgar and Lothar ringing in the New Year the best way (only way) they know how.





	The LionTrust Way to Ring in The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all you LionTrust lovers and for all of you who have encouraged me and pushed me this last year. I posted my first fic in April of last year and never thought that I would still be posting into this year. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, I mean that. You all are the best group of people ever. <3

The timer on the oven beeped, though if he went by the smell he knew it was time to pull the cookies out of the oven. He stood from his spot in the chair by the fireplace, setting down the book he was reading and stepping into the kitchen. He turned off the oven while he grabbed the oven mitt and pulled the sheet of cookies out, setting it on the stove to cool. He smiled as he looked down at the cookie sheet, covered in chocolate chip cookies, his favorite. 

 

He closed the oven door, set the mitt to the side and turned to the fridge, opening it and grabbing his favorite wine from the door shelf. He checked to make sure there were plenty of beers in there, chilled, for his husband. After digging out the corkscrew and opening the wine, pouring himself a full glass, he turned back to the cookies and found a spatula in the utensil drawer, grabbing himself a still warm cookie. 

 

Those were his absolute favorites. The way the chocolate oozed as he bit into it, the warm cookie dough practically melting in his mouth. He washed down the cookie with a generous sip of his wine, grinning as he heard the keys in the door lock, and the door open. He set down his glass, opened the fridge again and grabbed one of the beers, popping open the lid with the magnetic opener on the door. 

 

“Is that for me?” a voice purred from behind him, and two arms slid around his waist. He looked up at the source of this voice over his shoulder, his brown eyes meeting those deep blue, smiling. He turned in his arms, facing him and offering up the beer, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I made cookies, too.” 

 

Anduin’s eyes lit up, taking a generous gulp of the beer before turning towards the stove where Khadgar had stepped up, grabbing another cookie. He set his beer down on the counter next to Khadgar’s wine glass, wrapping his arms around him again, as Khadgar broke the cookie in half and gestured for Anduin to open his mouth. 

 

He obeyed, closing his lips around just the very tips of Khadgar’s fingers as he took the offering, closing his eyes as the somehow still a little warm cookie lit up his taste buds. He looked back down and watched Khadgar smirk as he ate the other half before quickly kissing him, chasing the flavor on his lips. 

 

Khadgar submitted almost immediately, parting his lips and allowing Anduin entrance, a thrill down his spine as the taste of the beer and cookies mingled with the taste of the the wine still in his own mouth. He slipped a hand inside Anduin’s shirt, seeking the warm skin beneath and sliding a flat palm, fingers spread, up his stomach and to his chest. Anduin growled a little, a deep rumble in his chest, as he pulled Khadgar closer to him, hands splayed across his lower back. Khadgar slid his hand between them, and Anduin thrust forward into his open palm as he cupped him through his pants. 

 

Khadgar took Anduin’s momentary distraction to deftly open his belt and pants, reaching into his boxers and taking his length in hand, stroking him slowly. Anduin groaned and faltered a little, bracing himself with his hands on the counter on either side of Khadgar. He rest his forehead on Khadgar’s shoulder, thrusting into Khadgar’s hand before reaching up with one hand and pulling Khadgar’s hair, gently, to expose more of his neck.

 

Khadgar’s grip faltered, just for a moment, as Anduin began nipping and sucking at his neck and collarbone.  He moaned softly under the attention from Anduin, speeding up his strokes. He thrust his own hips into Anduin’s when he felt a sharper bite on his neck, moaning loudly. Anduin slid his hands under Khadgar’s thighs, lifting him up and guiding his legs around his waist. Khadgar followed his lead, holding onto Anduin as he was carried down the hall and into their room. 

 

Anduin set Khadgar down on the bed heavily, immediately climbing over him and forcing him on his back. He kissed him deeply before pulling back and helping Khadgar take off his shirt before removing his own. He made quick work of the rest of both their clothing, groaning as Khadgar parted his legs and pulled him back down on top of him. 

 

_ “Khadgar”  _ he moaned, grinding against him, their cocks touching and sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He reached down and found that Khadgar was already slick and worked open, “Did you..?”

 

“I didn’t want to wait.” Khadgar admitted with a blush, “I knew you were going to be working late so I wanted to be ready for you.” Anduin groaned at that admission, lining himself up with Khagar and thrusting shallowly, teasing him. Khadgar wrapped his legs around Anduin, pulling him in and moaning loudly as Anduin slid home. 

 

He set a slow pace, running his hands along Khadgar’s sides and gripping his hips, holding him in place as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in again at the same slow speed. Khadgar writhed under Anduin, trying desperately to move his hips to speed up Anduin’s thrusts, but was pinned down under the grip on his hips. Anduin took pity on Khadgar, reaching between them and taking Khadgar in hand, stroking him in time with his slow thrusts. 

 

“Anduin,  _ please.  _ You’re driving me insane.” he begged, thrusting up into Anduin’s grip as much as he could while clenching around Anduin inside him. He gasped as Anduin increased his thrusting to an almost brutal pace, dragging his nails down Anduin’s back as he was pounded hard into the mattress. 

 

Anduin felt Khadgar clenching harder around him and increased his stroking, watching Khadgar throw his head back and cry out as he came between them. Anduin followed him soon after, gripping Khadgar’s hips tightly as he thrust once, twice and spilled inside him with a shout. The room fell silent, aside from their breathing, as he tried to keep himself from falling on top of Khadgar. He managed to succeed in pulling out and falling to his side, Khadgar immediately pressing himself into his arms. Anduin pulled him close, nuzzling his face into his hair. 

 

They lay there in the dark, content in each other’s arms and taking warmth from each other as they cooled down against the chill of the room. Anduin looked out of the window to their room, looking over towards the downtown district just as the fireworks started. Khadgar turned in his arms towards the sound, and Anduin repositioned them so they could both watch as the lights brightly colored the otherwise midnight sky. 

 

“Happy New Year, Anduin.” 


End file.
